SG Supreme
The SG Supreme was introduced in 1999 as a high end SG model, slotting just below the SG Custom. Starting in 2000, humbuckers were offered alongside the P-90s and P-90s were phased out in 2001. Note: '''Starting in 2002, bursts emanated from the bottom instead of all sides. It was discontinued in 2009 and effectively replaced by the SG Carved Top, as well as a similar Custom Shop model called the SG Elegant. In 2016, it was reintroduced as a limited run with a carved top, similar to the SG Diablo or SG Carved Top before it. In 2017, it was effectively replaced by the SG High Performance. '''Related: * EDS-1275 Supreme * SG Elegant * SG Custom * SG High Performance / Modern * SG Supra * SG Diablo * SG Carved Top 1999-2008 * 2000: '$1,849 Street * '''2004 - 2007: '$1,999 Street * '2008: '$2,199 Street '''Body: * Beveled, solid Honduran Mahogany body ** AA figured Maple top ** '61 Reissue style beveling * Nitrocellulose Lacquer finish Neck: * 1-pc quartersawn Honduran Mahogany * Set-in construction ** 3 degree angle ** Titebond glue ** '61 Reissue style heel * Joins body at 22nd fret * Slim Taper profile (.795/.890") * Ebony fretboard ** Mother of Pearl split diamond inlays ** 12" radius * Medium Open Book headstock ** Resin impregnated fiberboard veneer ** Inlaid Mother of Pearl Gibson logo *** Classic font style ** Inlaid Mother of Pearl split diamond ** "Made in U.S.A." stamp ** 17o pitch * 24 frets * 24 9/16" scale * 1 11/16" nut width Binding: * Neck, single-ply ** Fret-edge binding ** Thicker style * Headstock, multi-ply Electronics: * Two P-90 pickups (1999-2001) ** AlNiCo V magnets ** ~8K Ohms DCR ** Black plastic covers * Two '57 Classic humbuckers (2000-2008) ** AlNiCo II magnets ** ~7.9k Ohms DCR * 3-way switch * 2 Vol, 2 Tone Hardware: * Gold hardware * Chrome hardware (Midnight Burst & Trans Black) * Grover Rotomatic tuning machines ** 14:1 ratio * Bell shaped truss rod cover ** 2-ply black/white, blank * Black/Gold Reflector knobs * Nashville Tune-O-Matic bridge * Stopbar tailpiece Finishes: * Fireburst (1999 - 2008) ** Ebony back & sides * Lavaburst (2000-2002) ** Cherry back & sides * Emerald Burst (2000-2008) * Midnight Burst w/ Chrome hardware (2000-2008) * Translucent Black w/ Chrome hardware (2004-2008) 2016 Limited * $2,499 Street Body: * Beveled, solid Honduran Mahogany body ** AAA flame Maple carved top ** Diablo style beveling * Nitrocellulose Lacquer finish Neck: * 1-pc quartersawn Honduran Mahogany * Set-in construction ** 3 degree angle ** Franklin Titebond 50 glue ** "Fast Access" heel * Joins body at 22nd fret * Slim Taper profile (.800/.900") * Richlite fretboard ** Mother of Pearl split diamond inlays ** 12" radius * Medium Open Book headstock ** Resin impregnated fiberboard veneer ** Inlaid Mother of Pearl Gibson logo *** Classic font style ** Inlaid Mother of Pearl crown ** "Made in U.S.A." stamp ** 17o pitch * 24 frets * 24 9/16" scale * TekToid self-lubricating nut ** Cut by Plek machine * 1 11/16" nut width Binding: * Neck, single-ply ** Fret-edge binding ** Thicker style * Headstock, 5-ply Electronics: * Two Burstbucker Pro humbuckers ** AlNiCo V magnets ** ~7.6k (neck) & 8.0k (bridge) Ohms DCR ** Chrome plated mounting rings * 3-way switch * 1 Vol, 1 Tone ** CTS 500k Audio taper pots Hardware: * Chrome hardware * Locking Grover Rotomatic tuning machines ** 18:1 ratio * Bell shaped truss rod cover ** Chrome plated ** "Supreme" engraved * Chrome plated Bell knobs * Zamak Nashville Tune-O-Matic bridge * Zamak Stopbar tailpiece Finishes: * Cherry * Ocean Blue